Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Talent Showdown
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Fourteenth in a series created by brave kid and me. When the Puppies and Kittens learn of a local pet talent show, Rebound wants to enter, but sneaky Milton Feltwaddle is planning to scuttle her act! Based on the episode, "Bright Lights, Brighteyes" from the 1986 series.
1. She's a Pup Star

**This is the fourteenth entry in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working on together in the future.(Pics of this story's characters are also now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!) Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.)**

It's a rainy day in New York City. Inside Dot's Puppy Pound, the roof is leaking, and the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are doing all they can to patch it up. "Gosh, this roof's got more holes than Swiss cheese." Squirt says dolefully, as he quickly puts several buckets under the leaks.

"Mr. McLeish has been trying to buy a new one, but he doesn't have the money." notes a concerned Lucky.

Just then, Squeak enters the room, holding a large poster. "Look, you guys, there's a pet talent show being held in town tomorrow. The grand prize is a bicycle, a years' supply of pet food, and 100,000 dollars!"

The dogs and cats faces light up. "Ooh, that's wonderful!" Cupcake exclaims excitedly. "With all that money we could fix the roof!"

"Dot's been needing a new bicycle to help get pets to their perfect people, too." Cookie notes.

"And that food will be the perfect thing for all of the new puppies and purries." Squirt notes.

"There's only one caveat," Lucky muses. "Which one of us should enter?"

"Well, how 'bout me?" Niblet replies, as he balances on a unicycle and juggles a collection of brightly-colored hacky sacks. The big sheepdog wheels the unicycle faster and faster until he trips and flops over, dropping the hacky sacks all over the floor. "_WHOOOOAOOOAOO! OOF_!"

An unsure look crosses Lucky's face. "Or how about me?" Ace pipes up as he motions toward a small end table with a magician's hat on top of it. "Now, please watch carefully as I prestigadgi-uh, prestigoo-uh, preform an amazing act of magic, yeah!" He reaches into the hat and rapidly yanks out a long string of brightly colored cloth, until he reaches the end of the string, which has a pair of underpants with smiley faces on it(1) tied to the end. "Uhm, Ta-Da?" The other dogs and cats simply look at him oddly.

"Well say, how 'bout me?" inquires Squeak, who's holding a large, slightly beat up-looking accordion. He begins to play the accordion, which groans out a loud _WHEEZE-WHONK! WHONK-WHEEZE!_ causing the other dogs and cats to hold their ears.

Lucky breathes a hearty sigh. "Huh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought!"

Just then, the front door opens and Dot Henderson, manager of the pound and owner of the Puppies and Kittens, traipses in. "Hi, guys!" she greets them pleasantly.

Upon seeing her, Rebound immediately begins hopping up and down excitedly. "She's here, she's here, Dot's here, Dot's here!" The little sheepdog pup then begins dancing around the room, merrily singing:

_"I'm so happy, happy, happy that you're home(2),  
And I'll never, ever, ever be alone,  
Now it's time to have some fun with my perfect person,  
There's nothing else I'd rather do that be at home with you-u-u-u!_

_If I'm feeling down,_  
_I know that you'll come around,_  
_You can lift me up, 'cause I'm you're perfect pup,_  
_There's nothing else I'd rather do that be at home with you-u-u-u_!"

The Puppies and Kittens look on in astonishment. "Wow, that was really good, Rebound!" Squeak notes. "You're quite a singer!"

"I-I am?" Rebound replies modestly. "Honestly, I had just made that song up on the spot."

"Folks," Lucky says with a smile. "I think we've found our contestant!"

"Me? Really?" The little sheepdog pup gets a wistful look in her eyes. "Oh bow, oh wow!"

Little did they know, however, that they were about to get some rather stiff competition in this match, because within the prison-like pound Shelter 13, the villainous Milton Feltwaddle's nephew Morton is showing him the poster for the talent show. "And they're givin' out free bicycles as pat of th' grand prize, Uncle Milton."

Feltwaddle scowls dourly. "Oh, of what merit is that? You already have a perfectly good bicycle."

"They're also givin' out a years' supply of pet food." Morton then turns to Feltwaddle's nasty pet cat Scarface Claw, who's standing next to him. "That sound good, Scarface?" The evil cat meows and licks his lips in anticipation.

"Scarface is too fat already." Feltwaddle grumbles.

"But they're also givin' out a prize of $100,000." Morton adds.

An excited grin spreads across the evil pound supervisor's face. "One hundred thousand dollars?! Oh Morton, you and Scarface simply _must_ win that contest! It would be the best thing for me-uh, I mean you!"

"Do ya really think we got a chance, Uncle Milton?"

"Oh, most certainly, Morton! We'll be winning this contest the Feltwaddle way-by _cheating_!" Feltwaddle punctuates his sentence with a nasty laugh. "Now, Morton, I'd like you to go get your teeny-tiny little bag of dirty tricks."

"Sure thing, Uncle Milton." Morton then dashes over to a closet on the other side of the room and takes out an enormous heavy burlap sack.

(1)Resembling Tubbs' ridiculous looking underwear in the Pound Puppies 1985 special.

(2)She first sang this song in the episode, "Accidental Pup Star."


	2. Talents and Tricksters

The next morning, Dot and the others gather in the middle of town for the talent show. In her dressing room back stage, Rebound is sitting in front of a small vanity mirror. "Ready to sing your heart out, Dearie?" Cookie inquires.

"Oh, absolutely," Rebound says somewhat smugly. "I'm sure that with my singing prowess I'll be an absolute _shoo-in_ for first prize. Of course, how could we suspect anything less?" Cookie and Lucky share concerned looks with each other.

"Well, my public awaits. Toodle-oo for now, dahlings!" the little sheepdog pup waves as she leaves the room.

"Honestly," Cookie whispers to Lucky. "If they were giving out prizes for bragging, she'd be a shoo-in for those." Lucky nods in agreement.

As the dogs and cats then traipse out back of the stage they suddenly hear a large, merry voice call, "Hello dears, how are you doing on this fine morning?" upon which they look up to see Miss Stiffwhiskers(1), who had a school teaching etiquette to young puppies and purries, standing over them. She's a large white and bluish-grey English bulldog wearing a dark pink collar with lighter pink hearts on it, a white silk dress, and a pair of diamond earrings.

"Hello, Miss Stiffwhiskers, how are you?" Squeak replies, politely tipping his hat.

"Oh, quite well, dear." She turns to the Pup Club. "I trust you have been minding your manners, sweethearts?"

"Yes indeed, miss." they reply.

"Have you come for the talent show, Miss Stiffwhiskers?" Lucky inquires.

"Why, yes, dear. My owner Wendy and I have been working on our act, and hopefully-" just then, they hear a voice call, "Oh, Wiggles!" Stiffwhiskers blushes slightly. "She likes to call me Wiggles, oh the little dear! Well, I'd best be hurrying along. Goodbye, darlings." The bulldog waves politely as she leaves.

"'Bye, Miss Stiffwhiskers!" "We're rootin' for you!" the Puppies and Kittens call as they wave back.

Shortly thereafter, the group hears an announcer call over the P.A. system, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, puppies and purries of all ages, our annual pet talent show is about to begin. Now, let us introduce this years' judges: Miss Mildred McGilt(2)," A rich lady with a large Airedale terrier(3) following her close by seats herself at the judge's table.

"His honor, the mayor," the mayor walks up and seats himself at the table as well.

"And Mr. Milton Feltwaddle." Feltwaddle then seats himself at the table.

The Puppies and Kittens gasp in horror. "_He's_ one of the judges?!" Strudel exclaims.

A concerned look crosses Lucky's face. "Hmm, I have the suspicion that this contest may be rigged." As if to drive the point home, Lucky then notices Morton and Scarface sneaking behind stage. "Heh heh," Morton laughs nastily. "We're gonna make things _miserable_ for those dopey people and their pets." Scarface replies with a nasty snicker.

Lucky rubs his chin as he muses. "Well, it looks like we'll have to put a stop to those two. Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

"YEAH!" the others cheer as they hurry off after the two baddies.

(1)She and her owner Wendy first appeared in the episode, "The Pupple's Court."

(2)She first appeared in the episode, "My Fair Rebound"; in this continuity, she's a good guy.

(3)Her dog, Sterling Von Oxnard.


	3. Hamsters and Hacky-Sacks

"Our first act," the announcer calls, "Will be Jimmy and Jilly(1) Watson with Chubster(2) and Prince Fudgiepaws(3) Watson." A little twin boy and girl, about six years old, stand on stage, gently holding a small Golden hamster with a lighter gold belly, and a black, brown and white Guinea pig, respectively.

"Boo! Your act stinks! Get off the stage!" Feltwaddle jeers loudly.

"Mister Feltwaddle," Miss McGilt reprimands him sternly. "You can't judge the act until you've seen it."

A sly smirk crosses the evil pound supervisor's face as he begins to rub his chin. "But those little rodent's act truly _will_ stink when _we_ get done with them..."

"Ready, guys?" Jimmy and Jilly inquire.

"Meep!" Chubster replies. "Uhwiee!" adds Prince Fudgiepaws, upon which the kids gently place their pets on a folding table housing a miniature piano and bugle; Chubster snatches up the bugle and begins to play it, while Prince Fudgiepaws taps out a tune on the piano.

Just then, the two small pets smell something delicious in the air, upon which they look down to see a trail of sunflower seeds leading backstage. Squealing with delight, the hamster and Guinea pig quickly hurry off after the trail, gobbling up each sunflower seed they find. From behind the doorway, Morton and Scarface are watching intently. "That's right, little rats," Morton sneers. "Just a little bit closer..."

As soon as Chubster and Prince Fudgiepaws reach the doorway, Scarface hops in front of them. "Sic 'em, Scarface!" Morton exclaims. The evil cat meows hungrily and pounces at the two small rodents. "Eeee!" The hamster and Guinea pig quickly scurry out of the way and rush through the room with Scarface in hot pursuit.

Suddenly, Scarface smells a delicious scent and glances behind him to see a long trail of sardines; the mean cat licks his lips hungrily. "Oh, please," Morton scoffs. "Do they really expect us to fall for our own lame trick?" He's no sooner said this when he notices Scarface following the trail, gobbling up every sardine. "Well, whaddaya know, I guess we _would_!"

Lucky, who's hiding behind a nearby trash can, watches intently. "That's right, just a little closer..." As soon as Scarface reaches the end of the trail, Which ends at the edge of the trash can, Lucky slams down the trash can lid. "Looked like it was time to take out the trash." he says with a chuckle.

Back on stage, Fluffy gently returns the two small pets to their owners. "There there, little ones, you're safe now." She gently pets the little fellows on their heads as they then finish their act. Miss McGilt Holds up a score card bearing a number six, the mayor holds up one with a seven, and Feltwaddle holds up one with a zero. "It reeks!"

"Our next act will be Becky O'Bannon and her brother(4) with Waggster and Mittens(4) O'Bannon." The announcer calls, upon which a little girl with brown hair in pigtails and her little brother, who also had brown hair, step up onto the stage, followed closely behind by a small rounded white puppy with black ears and paws and a very waggly tail, wearing a blue t-shirt, and a small brownish-orange kitten with a lighter brown snout, wearing a pink dress and a matching bow in her hair. The pets have the words, "Patch" and "Stripe(5)" scratched out on their respective collars, and their real names written underneath, which causes everyone in the audience to exchange odd looks with each other. _These kids ain't odd or somethin', are they? _Squirt thinks from behind the stage.

"Boo! Hiss! It's awful!" Feltwaddle jeers, upon which the mayor shoots a disdainful look at him. "Ooh, just kidding."

"Our pets would now like to perform their juggling act for you." Becky states.

"Ready, guys?" her brother inquires.

"Ready!" the puppy and kitten inquire, upon which their owners gently toss them a series of colorful hacky sacks, which they then begin juggling. From backstage, Morton, who's carrying a large armload of hacky sacks, snickers nastily. "Heh heh, when we toss those dopey little pets more of these hacky sacks, they'll trip and fall over!" Scarface responds with a nasty snicker of his own.

Unbeknownst to them, Strudel had just sneaked around behind them and cut a hole in several of the hacky sacks, causing the filling to spill out and scatter all over the floor. As Morton takes a step forward, he goes slipping on the fillings and falls flat on the floor. "_WHOOOOAAAOOOAAAOOOAA! OOF_!" Scarface then follows suit. "_MEOOOOOOWWW! OOF_!"

After Waggster and Mittens finish their act, Miss McGilt gives them an eight, the mayor gives them a seven, and Feltwaddle gives them another zero. "Peeyew!"

(1)Jilly first appeared in the episode, "There's Something About Camellia."

(2)Chubster first appeared in the episode, "Rebel Without a Collar."

(3)Prince Fudgiepaws first appeared in the episode, "Lucky Gets Adopted."

(4)They first appeared in the episode, "Catcalls."

(5)Becky and her brother had originally given their pets these names in the original episode.


	4. Hula Hoops and Heavy Metal

"Our next act will be Wendy and Wiggles Whipple." the announcer calls, upon which Wendy, a small girl with curly red hair, and Miss Stiffwhiskers traipse up onto the stage.

"Boo! It's awful, just plain AWFUL!" Feltwaddle jeers.

"Mister Feltwaddle..." Miss McGilt says sternly. Feltwaddle blushes, "Ahh, ahem, where was I?"

Wendy and Stiffwhiskers then take out a pair of hula hoops and begin hula hooping to a cheerful song. From the audience, Wendy's mother smiles pleasantly. "That's my daughter in the purple tutu." she whispers to the lady next to her.

From backstage, Morton is carrying a large can of olive oil. "Heh heh, once we grease the floor, those little twerps will go slip-slidin' away!" Little does he notice, however, that Ace is pouring olive oil under their own feet, via a second can. As soon as Morton and Scarface take a step backward, they begin sliding across the floor at top speed before ultimately landing in a pair of large cardboard boxes across the room. "_WHOOOOAOOOOAOOOA_!" "_MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWW_!" _CRASHH_!

"Now that's what I call a boxing match!" Ace says, punctuating his sentence with a chuckle.

Once Wendy and Stiffwhiskers' act is finished, Miss McGilt gives them a seven, the mayor gives them an eight, and Feltwaddle gives them a negative ten. "That was awful!"

"Our next act will be Darth and Pugford Darkcoffin(1)." the announcer calls as a little boy with spiky black hair, wearing a black leather jacket, and a small black pitbull pup with a grey snout and similarly spiky hair on top of his head, wearing a white tank top and a studded collar, traipse up onto the stage.

"Pugford would like to sing a little song for you while I accompany him on the guitar." Darth notes. He then takes out a small rock guitar and begins playing a heavy metal tune while Pugford howls along to the beat. From the audience, his mother smiles. "That's my son up there in the black leather." she whispers to Wendy's mom.

From backstage, Morton has a fan pointing toward the stage. "When we turn this fan on, that little mutt will be sneezin' three ways to Sunday!" he sneers as he takes a small pepper shaker out of his pocket. While they aren't looking, however, Cookie quickly unplugs the fan.

As Morton flips the switch, he becomes perplexed to see the fan not operating. "Huh?" He and Scarface then step in front of the fan and look it over. "It was workin' fine just a minute ago..." At that moment, Cookie quickly plugs the fan back in, causing the pepper to blow toward the two baddies. "Oh, ACHOO! ACHOO! Fine time-ACHOO!-for the fan ta-ACHOO!-start workin'! ACHOO!" Morton sneezes. "MEOWWCHOO! MEOWWCHOO!" Scarface sneezes. From their hiding place, the Puppies and Kittens stifle a laugh.

As Darth and Pugford's act concludes, Miss McGilt gives them a nine, the mayor gives them an eight, and Feltwaddle gives them a negative twenty. "That was the worst act I've ever seen!"

(1)They first appeared in the episode, "The Pupple's Court."


	5. Boogie-Woogie and Barbershop Quartets

"Our next act will be Daphne and Corky Franklin(1)." the announcer calls, upon which a little girl with blonde pigtails and a small cream colored puppy with white paws and a brown spot on his back, wearing a red baseball cap and a matching t-shirt traipse onto the stage.

"Corky and I would now like to do our dance routine for you." Daphne states, upon which Corky flips on a nearby boombox, which begins playing a merry song which they both begin dancing to.

From backstage, Morton and Scarface are hauling in a large amplifier. "Now when we plug this in, those twerps won't be able to hear their sappy song!" Unbeknownst to them, however, Tiny had tilted the amplifier away from the stage so it would be directed at them; as soon as Morton plugs the amplifier in, the sound blows them across the room. "_AHHHHH_!" "_MMMMEEEEOOOOOWWWW_!"

"Boy, talk about soundin' off!" Tiny punctuates his sentence with a guffaw.

Once Daphne and Corky's act is finished, Miss McGilt gives them a seven, the mayor gives them a nine, and Feltwaddle gives them a negative twenty-five. "Ugh."

"Our next act will be Kelly Myles and her amazing parrots." the announcer calls, upon which a small blonde-haired girl and three parrots, one white with a yellow head, one blue with green wings and tail, one pink with darker pink wings and tail(2), and one small yellow and black chickadee, each wearing straw boaters and striped vests, traipse onto the stage.

The birds flutter over to a small perch. "My parrots would now like to sing for you." Kelly notes, upon which the birds begin to sing,

"_Lida rose, I'm home again, Rose,  
To put the sun back in the sky_,"

(The little Chickadee then sings, "_Yeahhh,_" in a deep voice)

"_Lida Rose, I'm home again, Rose,  
About a thousand kisses shy_,"

"_Oh yeahhh_,"

From back stage, Morton is leading Scarface by a leash. "Ready to get your dinner, Scarface?" Morton whispers. The nasty cat meows and licks his lips hungrily; while they aren't looking, Kugel quickly ties the leash around Morton's legs.

"Then let's go get 'em!" Morton exclaims; upon these words, Scarface pounces across the stage behind the birds, dragging Morton behind him. "_WHOOOOOOOAOOOOOAA_!" Kelly and the birds exchange odd looks, then continue singing.

Once their act is finished, Miss McGilt gives them a nine, the mayor gives them an eight, and Feltwaddle gives them a negative thirty. "Eee-yuck."

(1)They first appeared in the episode, "McLeish Unleashed"; I added Daphne's last name.

(2)They first appeared in the episode, "Squawk."


	6. Band Together

From backstage, Rebound is getting ready for her act. "Ready to go, Rebound?" Cupcake inquires.

"Oh, am I ever!" the little sheepdog pup replies. "This is bound to be my claim to fame!" The dogs and cats exchange concerned looks with each other.

"Our next act will be Dot and Rebound Henderson." the announcer calls; upon hearing these words, Rebound begins making her way toward the stage. "Toodle-oo, dahlings, a famous star like myself can't keep her fans waiting."

As she meets Dot onstage, the little sheepdog pup turns to see all of the people in the audience and freezes where she stands. "W-w-why are they all staring at me?"

"Because your act is next." Dot explains. Rebound can almost feel the crowd's stares becoming more intense. "N-n-no, I can't!" The little sheepdog pup races off backstage and into Cookie's arms, hiding her face in her paws. "Rebound, wait!" A concerned Dot hurries off after her. "Please come back!"

"She's just a little shy, folks," the announcer notes. "In the mean time, we'll go ahead with our next act, Morton and Scarface Claw Feltwaddle."

"Yay! Wahoo! Yeah!" Feltwaddle cheers; Miss McGilt and the mayor shot disdainful looks at him.

Morton and Scarface traipse out onto the stage where a motorcycle and an obstacle course consisting of a large ramp, a ring, and a goldfish-filled tank, is set up. "And now, the amazing Scarface will take the plunge up this ramp, through this ring, and over this trap of vicious saber-toothed goldfish!" Morton announces, upon which Scarface hops on the bike and motors up the ramp; unfortunately, he had miscalculated his jump and ends up sailing through the air and crashing headlong into a hotdog stand across the park. "_MEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" SMASH_!

Miss McGilt disdainfully gives them a zero, as does the mayor; Feltwaddle gives them one hundred. "Oh, _excellent_! It was _supposed_ to turn out that way!" His associates shoot incredulous looks at him.

Behind the stage, a sorrowful Rebound sits on a wooden crate, with the other Puppies and Kittens standing nearby. "I can't believe I got stage fright," she despairs. "Maybe I'm not cut out for stardom after all."

Lucky places a consoling paw on the little sheepdog pup's shoulder. "Rebound, rather than focusing on stardom, try to remember what we came here for in the first place. That pet food will help feed a lot of homeless puppies and purries, the money will pay for a new roof to give the pets at our pound the best living conditions possible, and Dot can use that shiny new bike to deliver pets to their new loving homes," Lucky then traipses over and pulls the curtain back a bit, revealing the kids in the audience. "Maybe even the homes of these kids."

"So, don't do this for fame and fortune, sweetie," Cookie adds. "Do it for all of those lonely pets."

"And we'll be behind ya all th' way." Niblet adds.

Suddenly feeling encouraged and inspired, Rebound feels a smile slowly spread across her face. "Ooh, yes! I'm ready to go out there and help those poor pets right now!"

"All right!" the group cheers as they make their way back to the stage.

"Once again, here's Rebound Henderson and her band." the announcer calls, upon which Dot, Rebound, and the other Puppies and Kittens gather together on the stage. The dogs then begin to sing as the cats play instruments in the background:

"_We're so happy, happy, happy that you're home,  
And we'll never, ever, ever be alone,  
Now it's time to have some fun with our perfect person,  
There's nothing else we'd rather do that be at home with you-u-u-u_!"

Miss McGilt, the mayor, and even Sterling Von Oxnard get up from their seats and begin to merrily tap their feet to the music.

"_If we're feeling down,  
We know that you'll come around,  
You can lift us up, 'cause we're you're perfect pups,  
There's nothing else we'd rather do that be at home with you-u-u-u_!"

The crowd cheers and applauds. The announcer steps out onto the stage, "And our winner is...Rebound Henderson and her band!"

"Yay!" "Woohoo!" "We won, we won, we _won_!" the cats and dogs cheer happily.

Little did anyone notice, however, that Feltwaddle was missing...


	7. What Matters Most

"Wow," one of the kids in the audience notes. "I sure wish I had a puppy or a kitten."

"Me too." replies the kid next to her.

A thoughtful smile crosses Lucky's face, upon which he pulls back the curtain and a large number of small puppies and purries from the pound scurry out. The little pets scramble into the arms of the kids in the audience, happily yipping and mewing, and begin to happily lick their faces. The kids giggle and snuggle their new little friends as the familiar glow of Puppy Power glimmers around them. The Puppies and Kittens sigh contentedly as they watch this wonderful scene. "Sure is wonderful when pets find their perfect people." Squeak observes.

As she looks on, a doleful look crosses Rebound's face. "Folks, I'm...very sorry that I acted so stuck up earlier. I guess I got so caught up in hopes of fame and fortune that I forgot what was really important."

"Well, Rebound Dear," Cookie says as she gently places her paw on the little sheepdog pup's shoulder. "All that matters now is that we were able to help all of those lonely dogs and cats." Rebound smiles modestly and blushes a bit.

Meanwhile, beneath the stage, Morton and Scarface are sawing away at the supports. Shortly thereafter, Feltwaddle walks up to them, "Can't you saw any faster?"

"We're doin' th' best we can here, Uncle Milton."

"Bah!" the evil pound supervisor scoffs. "If you want something done right, you apparently have to do it yourself." He then picks up a nearby axe and begins chopping away at the supports. Suddenly, Morton and Scarface give another resounding sneeze, causing the stage to begin crumbing down.

The Puppies, Kittens, Dot, and the judges quickly hurry away just as the stage falls. Moments later, a worse-for-wear Feltwaddle and his equally ragged associates crawl out from under the wreckage. "Well," Lucky notes. "It seems that Feltwaddle has certainly brought the house down!" He punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

"Oh, mutts drive me nuts." Feltwaddle grumbles.

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny/Blue Parrot-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake/Kids-Cree Summer

Patches/Prince Fudgiepaws/Darth's Mom/Kelly-Jessica DiCicco

Dot/Wendy/Chubster-Grey Delisle

Milton Feltwaddle-Jim Parsons

Morton Feltwaddle/Chickadee-Jeff Bennett

Scarface Claw/Pink Parrot-Frank Welker

Miss Mildred McGilt-Katherine Helmond

Becky O'bannon/Waggster/Kids-Tara Strong

Becky's Brother/Mittens/Jimmy/Daphne-E.G. Daily

Jilly/Wendy's Mom/Pugford/Kids-Kath Soucie

Darth Darkcoffin/Yellow Parrot-Tom Kenny

Announcer-Anika Noni Rose

Miss Stiffwhiskers-Tress MacNeille


End file.
